my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Spar
]] A spar is a fair boxing match between two fighters, or sparring partners. Most NPCs can be sparred with, but each have a different set of moves, strength, and health. When commencing a sparring match, the player consumes 15 stamina points. Each match lasts for 60 seconds; if both sparring partners remain standing after the match ends, the partner with the most health wins the match. However, if one of the partners loses, they lose gols. If the player wins, occasionally the NPC may reward an additional item. Rules *The player must have at least 15 stamina to initiate the match. *Each match lasts 60 seconds. *The opposing team may have another member take their place, or join in together. *Both sparring partners attempt to knock the other's health down within the 60 seconds. **If both partners remain standing, the one with the most health wins. **If one of the partners loses, he or she will suffer a minor penalty, such as a minimal loss of money. *The match is enclosed in an imaginary circle boundary in Central Plaza, disallowing the partners from leaving the match. *No weapons, such as boxing gloves and swords, are allowed. All hits must not be lethal. Tactics Try to get a full flurry of attacks out that ends with a kick, this gives the best damage output and gives the highest chance of criticals as it includes many attacks. But to avoid receiving damage in return, especially from higher-leveled characters, it's best to attack the side or, more preferably, the back of the opponent. Allow the opponent to perform their own flurry and get away from their strikes with a dodge-roll then counter-attack. Do this multiple times and evade while the endurance meter charges. Be aware of the short match time so one can't afford to completely fill the meter each time. Furthermore, it's best to not be too under-leveled otherwise even if one where to dodge often the match time will likely run out and result in a draw. Sparring partners The levels listed in the table below are base levels at the start of the game. The actual levels can be higher because NPCs can level up. Rewards In addition to the small amount of Gols listed in the table above it is also possible to get one item for winning a sparring match. Trivia *During a match, occasionally on the outer boundary, several NPCs can be seen watching the match and cheering on. *Some NPCs oppose sparring or may not partake in the match, although can still be sparred. For example, Aadit is a Pacifist and will immediately give up upon the start of the match. Sophie will send five chicks, or Emily with two chicks, in her place to fight for her. *During Mission: The Debt Collectors, when Huss and Tuss return for the collection, if the player chooses the second option ("I know who you are!"), the dialogue triggers a sparring match. **In this match, Huss and Tuss fight alongside each other. Illegally, Huss uses a tire to attack the player. Category:Minigames Category:Social Category:Combat